A Visit From Kurda Smahlt
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: This story is of a woman who got a visit from kurda smahlt, but things go wrong. I know this description isn't very good but I don't want to spoil the story so please read it, I think it's good and worth reading
1. Chapter 1

She was sat in her reading room, reading the Saga of Darren Shan. When she got to the bit where Kurda killed Gavner, She took the book and threw it across the room, and started crying. Her daughter was downstairs and so had not noticed my behaviour. She lit the fireplace and threw the book into it. She sat on my reading chair for a bit longer, thinking over the death of the beloved book character. After a while, she dismissed it and told herself that she was behaving immaturely and that she needed to forget about it. She made the dinner as normal, and then put her daughter to bed. She then went to bed herself, normally she would read but she didn't want to that night. So she fell asleep.

She awoke at 2am, when she heard a noise coming from her daughter's room. She got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and walked down the hall to investigate. She opened the door to her room and it's so dark, all she can see is the glint in what she thought was her daughter's eyes. When she turned on the light, she saw that it had not been her daughter's eyes she had seen; it had been his, Kurda's. Lay on the floor, was her daughter. Dead. If he had not of killed her daughter, she would have probably asked him for an autograph, but no, he had killed her daughter and in the worst way possible. She had been gutted and her guts laid out next to her body, even the massive length of intestine was curled up by her knee, her ears had been cut off as had her fingers and toes, her hair had been pulled out, her eyes had been popped, and a dagger stuck out of her chest. Kurda was knelt over her body, smiling. His beautiful, long, golden hair was matted with blood, his face splattered with blood and his lips coated in it, as if he had been drinking it, and his clothes and hands drenched with it. It smelt horrible and she thought she was going to faint. Then he started to speak. "Kurda wants to play... Will you play with me?" He says in a child like voice, smiling almost sweetly. She was speechless. She also had a cat, which was unfortunate enough to walk into the room at this point in time. Kurda sticks his hand into the cat's chest and it lets out a fountain of blood, spraying the wall and Kurda himself as he draws out its heart. He holds it over his mouth and squeezes it, the blood slowly oozing out of the heart and falling into his mouth and he devoured every last drop until there was no more. The last trickle of blood hit his lips and he gave out a satisfied moan. The cat's limp body slumped to the floor, its eyes rolled back in its head and its ears flopped over. The cat was so close to her daughter's body, it looked as if they had been protecting one another when they had died. It also looked like a psychopathic murderer had killed them, not this sweet, kind, angel-like vampire who she had come to love so dearly that she was astonished when she saw what he could do, but after all, he was a vampire. A cold-blooded, murderous vampire. Kurda threw the heart across the room and it hit the wall with a splat, creating a dark stain on the wall. This is when she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, and found herself lay in bed. She sighed, thinking that it had all been a dream, a horrible nightmare. She sat up and rubbed my eyes. She looked down at herself, and she was in her normal clothes. 'Must have fallen asleep in them.' She thought. She looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The only light was coming through the chink in the curtains, the sun just starting to rise outside and the sound of birds could be heard. She looked over to her desk and the chair. The chair that was occupied by him, Kurda. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He smiled at her, "Can we play now?" He asked. She slowly got out of bed and made her way over to the bedroom door. Kurda got out of the chair. "Please let me play with you. It won't hurt... me." He said. At this point, she couldn't cope anymore. She ran downstairs and out of the back door. Her garden led to a forest and at this point in time she thought it would be the best place to go, so she ran into it. Kurda flitted downstairs and stood in the back garden, smiling manically. He loved the feeling of a hunt, it's no fun when they don't run.

She was carried on running through the forest, going as fast as she could manage. The vampire chasing her, the one with the beautiful baby blue eyes and the waist length, light blonde hair, was faster than her. She was lucky to have survived this far. The vampire was Kurda Smahlt. Kurda smiled and carried on chasing her, enjoying the hunt. She looked behind herself to see how far away the vampire was, but this was a big mistake. She fell over a branch, twisting her ankle in the process. The vampire flitted over, standing over her. "Let's play." The vampire says in an almost childlike voice, kneeling down next to her. She went to hit him in the face but he grabbed her wrist and smiled as he tightened his fist around her arm, making the bones inside crack, creating a series of sharp cracking noises. Some parts of the bone pierced through the skin, causing her to bleed. She screamed as his eyes flashed red at the smell of blood. The blood lust had taken over. "Please, I... I love you." She said, crying. He let go of her wrist, grabbed her by the shoulders and bit her on the neck. He drained her blood until there was none left. He let go of her, letting her body fall to the floor. He then realised what he had done and began to cry over the murder of his mate...


End file.
